After War (Blood Of Olympus)
by SpellCastingROCKSTAR
Summary: A post Blood Of Olympus fan-made story. Includes the point of views of Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna, Leo and Calypso. The series is Mr. Rick Riordan's work. Credits to him. All rights reserved.
1. Chapter 1

Percy

Percy woke up from the loud ringing of his phone, his phone? Yes. Despite the fact that using a mobile phone is like sending a flare to monsters like: _HEY! I AM HERE! TASTY JUICY DEMIGOD HERE! COME AND GET IT!, _Percy still asked for one because it makes him feel like an ordinary person. After the giants war, Percy decided that every time he is not on camp he wants to act as normal as possible and having a mobile phone instead of IM (Iris messaging) for communication is somehow normal. A few monsters never bothered him anyway. Percy groaned and turn to the other side of the bed, his eyes blinking the sleep out. He reached for his phone on the side table beside his reliable pen, Riptide and his camp beads. He picked up his phone and the light of the screen made his eyes hurt.

_Annabeth Chase calling.._

He pushed the answer button and set it on loudspeaker, he put the phone beside him, his palms rubbed his face and he yawned before speaking. "Good Morning, Annabeth."

"Percy? Don't tell me you're still in bed? I thought we're off at 8? It's already 7:30 Percy! Get up now. I'll stop by at your apartment to see Sally and Paul and to pick you up."

"Okay, okay.. stop being so loud, Annabeth." Percy joked then made kissing sounds. "You're want to have breakfast here? I'll make you pancakes." his voice was sweet.

Annabeth chuckled. "Are you kidding me, seaweed brain? You? Cook? Hmm.. Okay, okay just don't burn those poor pancakes okay?" she laughed. "Anyway, I'm almost there, see ya later Perce! I love you."

"I love you too." he replied.

"I love you more." Annabeth said, chuckling.

"I love you the most! HA! I won again. Reward later okay?" he laughed a bit.

"Oh gosh! Haha, I'll think about it." she answered.

"Okay, bye. See ya later Wise Girl" he said with a smile.

"Bye Seaweed Brain." and with that she hung up.

Percy stretched his arms and legs and he got off the bed. He looked around his room, he can finally have a break now he thought to himself. He can't stop smiling, realizing that his life might get a little safer now. No more prophecies. No more quests. His attention was caught by Riptide and his camp beads, sitting on his side table. He picked up the camp necklace, now having five beads. It holds a lot of memories from his progress at camp since he first started. The newest bead has two colors, half-orange and half purple and has the omega sign in the middle, symbolizing the unity of the Greeks and Romans. It's very simple yet it holds a lot of memories, both happy and sad. He thought of the Roman camp, how's Hazel, Frank and Reyna are doing. Then the Greek camp, Jason decided to do a year-round since camp needs a good leader when Percy is out. Piper came home to her dad because she misses him so much. All of them seems to be doing good and that made Percy happy.

"What would Leo do after summer vacation?" Percy wondered. Then his smile wavered, he looked at the bead. Leo.. he sacrificed himself to destroy Gaea.. he is a hero and Percy won't ever forget that courage he showed.

"Thank you, Valdez." he muttered then set the bead down the table. He pulled a shirt from the pile of clean clothes in his drawer and put it on. Percy took a deep breath. "Okay, Jackson. Act as normal as possible. Today. With Annabeth." he thought to himself.

He put on his brightest smile and walked out of the room, shouting: "GOOD MORNING EVERYONEEE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nico

(1 week after the war)

Nico is walking towards his cabin, three undead warriors behind him helping him up to carry the things he need for renovation. He looked around, people are greeting him with a wave or a smile. When Nico first decided to stay at camp, campers are kinda putting some distance from him. But now, people treats him like an ordinary camper, making friends with him. Nico doesn't like any attention before but now, he's starting to blend in with the campers. He's not alone anymore. He's been at camp for one week after the giant war and Nico's physique is improving also his social skills, interacting with other people without scaring them off is now easier for Nico and he's really glad about it. He gained a little weight, his eyes were a little friendlier than before, his tousled black hair was trimmed neatly and he can now smile with ease. A newer version of Nico, he thought to himself. _Nico 2.0. _Also, he can now do _"__underworld stuffs"_ because he recovered fully thanks to Will Solace. _Will Solace. _The name is stuck in his head, the guy was pretty nice to him. After he confessed his feelings for Percy, Nico had no feelings for him anymore. However, Will Solace made him feel special.. he likes Will he can't deny it. And somehow Nico had a feeling that Will might like him too. He tried to shook the thought away for now. Right now, having a renovation for his cabin is his priority.

Nico and his undead friends reached cabin 13. It's walls made from pure obsidian and a skull hung above the doorway. Nico faced the three skeletons and nodded.

"Thank you. You're now dismissed." he said.

The skeletons put the boxes down, the ground shook and a small opening appeared. The skeletons did a salute before they crumpled into piles of bones then they got sucked inside the hole. The hole mend itself until it's completely gone. Nico took a deep breath and then he realized how exhausted he was. His chest heaved up and down, his orange camp half-blood shirt drenched with sweat, his head spun a little but soon it's gone. Will said that he completely recovered but Nico didn't want to push his luck. He crouched down and pick up a box then carried it inside. Once he was done carrying the boxes inside he sat on his bunk, a coffin shaped bed with red velvet covers.

"Gonna remove these tomorrow, too tired to work. And I am not into cheesy vampire films so.. yeah." he muttered, catching his breath.

He laid his back on the cushion of his bed, he looked at the clock, _5:00 pm_, he still have two more hours to prepare for a game of capture the flag tonight. He can still remember the first time he played the game. Campers against the hunters of Artemis. It was a one sided fight because the hunters are pretty good. Tonight, Nico will finally have a good fair game against his fellow campers. And he's really excited about it. When he decided that he had rest enough he got up and took a quick shower. He put on a clean Camp Half-Blood shirt and his black jeans. Nico got out of his cabin and inhaled the sweet smell of the field. He walked around and decided to visit someone. He stopped by in front of a cabin. The cabin is made from rough sea stone, pieces of coral and seashell embedded into the outside walls, and a trident with a big bronze number 3 over the door, Poseidon cabin. He poked his head inside the open doorway. The cabin smelled like the ocean, it's very relaxing. Percy is sitting on his bunk, he's focused with an object in his hand Nico doesn't recognize.

"Percy, hey" he called out. Percy's attention was caught and he smiled. "Oh, Nico. Come inside." he said.

Nico entered the cabin, the ocean breeze calming his nerves. He sat down at the opposite end of Percy's bed. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's a mobile phone." Percy replied, and continued tapping at the screen of his phone.

"Isn't that a flare that can attract monsters? You're going to get us all killed, Jackson." he joked.

"Shhh Nico! Don't tell Chiron. Promise that I'll hide this when I am done with this level in Candy Crush." Percy whispered.

"Candy What?"

"Candy Crush." Percy relied.

"Ooookay? Anyway, I just came here to stop by and say a friendly: hi!"

"OH YESSS! IN YOUR FACE RED CANDY!" Percy cleared his throat then he looked at Nico, smiling. "Yeah, I'm glad you're not anti-social anymore, Nico." he chuckled.

Nico nodded. "Also, I want to warn you that when we become opponents later at capture the flag." he smirked. "Remember that I won't go easy on you, Jackson."

Percy chuckled a bit and smirked. "We'll see about that, di Angelo."

"If I win you'll play mythomagic with me. For the rest of summer vacation." Nico said.

"If I win you'll paint Hades cabin pink and let it that way, for the rest of summer vacation. Deal?" Percy asked.

"Deal." Nico replied and shook hands with Jackson. He got up and smiled at Percy. "See you around, Jackson."

"You too, di Angelo."

Nico nodded and waved goodbye. He is so glad that he can now talk to Percy without feeling awkward. The truth set him free and he's enjoying that freedom right now. He smiled when he saw a familiar figure standing at the volleyball pit. His surfer body, blue eyes, shaggy sun-kissed hair and perfectly white teeth grinning at him as he comes close. Nico sprinted towards Will Solace.


End file.
